You Were The Best I Never Had
by Scisco
Summary: They say that good things come to people that wait. So that's exactly what Aubrey did. Wait. But what if one day, what she was hoping for never came? Please read and review. Thanks :)


Aubrey didn't show emotion. Emotion shows weakness, and Posens are not weak. Her father had repeated time after time until she was sure she could hear his exact words in her head. That's why she sat stoned faced in front of her best friend- and love of her life-Chloe, and Beca, the brunette freshmen, as they told her of their secret relationship that has been going on for roughly two months. Aubrey fought her hardest to not let the tears prickle her eyes, and begged that her voice didn't crack once she realized it was her turn to talk.

"Bree? You look kinda pale. Do you want some water?" the redhead questioned softly.

"You're not gonna puke right?" Beca sarcastically asked, even though there was a slight tone of concern in her voice.

The blonde cleared her throat. "What? No, I'm fine! And so happy for the both of you! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she forced a smile onto her face.

"Really? Thanks Bree! And we weren't sure how'd you react, but I guess we were scared for nothing!" Chloe gave the green eyed girl a huge hug and her famous Chloe Beale smile, causing the pain in Aubrey's chest to increase. Beca and Chloe left after that, leaving Aubrey to try and fill the piercing silence that filled the dorm she shared with the redhead. Aubrey crawled into bed, still fully clothed and laid for a few minutes. Surprisingly, her father's words had not crawled into her mind, allowing the 22 year old law student sob like a six year old. She didn't care. She loved Chloe. Chloe loved Beca. Beca loved her back. That's what filled Aubrey's head until she finally fell asleep from having cried herself to exhaustion.

Two months before.

"Bree! What do you wanna watch tonight?" Chloe was wearing pajama bottoms and and an old Bella's shirt.

"Anything's fine Chlo.'" Aubrey responded. She had been living with Chloe for three years now, and knew that her taste in movies was completely different than the blondes. She didn't mind though, as long as the redhead was happy Aubrey was happy too.

The green eyed had been in love with her best friend- yes, she was one of those clichés- since she first met her at the activities fair four years ago. They both signed up for The Barden Bellas, an all female acapella group. Under the tyranny of their vicious ruler Alice, the girls somehow found a bond that proved to be unbreakable. Aubrey never believed in love at first sight, but knew that something was different about how she felt the first time she laid eyes on the bubbly redhead with those blue, blue eyes. It was midyear of their junior year that the blonde realized she loved her roommate. It was a stormy day if she remembers correctly, and Chloe was cuddle against her as they watched some sappy romance movie. It was nearing the end, and Aubrey was so into it that she hadn't heard the soft snoring that rose from her best friend. She thought to wake her, but as soon as she looked down to the sleeping figure, she realized she couldn't. The blonde stayed like that for awhile, taking in all of Chloe's features. From her perfectly shaped lips, to her rounded nose, even to the little scar on her forehead, Aubrey saw that Chloe was absolutely beautiful.

She fell asleep soon after, and once she woke with the redhead still in her arms, Aubrey had never been happier. From then on, she found herself thinking more and more about her perky roommate, and smiled like an idiot each time. She loved Chloe, and she had accepted it. She never dared tell her though; for fear that the redhead wouldn't feel the same. So she kept quiet and loved from a distance, since having Chloe as a best friend was better than having no Chloe at all.

But now as she cries softly into her pillow, she sees that that was a mistake.

Aubrey fake sleeps as Chloe walks in, and the redhead gets ready for bed before saying goodnight.

"Night Bree. Thanks for being so accepting about this. You're the best. Love you." She softly says, placing a light kiss on her best friends cheek. Chloe turns off the light and crawls into bed. As soon as she hears snoring, Aubrey whispers back.

"I love you too Chlo'. I really do."


End file.
